


珍珠奶茶、咖啡，還是我？

by koimizu



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 但不涉及他人, 小甜餅, 日常向, 算是Edwina盲約那集的衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: 「Brooooo，你終於回家了，我要餓壞啦！」Eddy沒好氣地回以白眼：「哪有這麼容易餓壞啦，現在還沒到六點呢。」然後嘴角忍不住上揚：「還是說你想我了？」—有關珍珠奶茶的日常小甜餅w
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	珍珠奶茶、咖啡，還是我？

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bubble tea, coffee, or me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653353) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu), [MizuTranslates (koimizu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates)



拍攝Edwina盲約的隔天，Eddy慣常地從外面採購回來，手裡拿著大包小包的食物和日用品。

Brett本來在沙發上半躺著滑手機，聽到開門的聲音，便抬起頭對他抱怨：「Brooooo，你終於回家了，我要餓壞啦！」

Eddy沒好氣地回以白眼：「哪有這麼容易餓壞啦，現在還沒到六點呢。」然後嘴角忍不住上揚：「還是說你想我了？」

「也許吧？待在家就很無聊嘛，你又不在。」Brett也不否認，站了起來伸了伸懶腰，極其自然地從Eddy手上接過其中一個滿滿的塑膠袋，一起拿到餐桌上整理。

Eddy拉過餐椅坐下，偷看了Brett一眼，只見他正認真地把食物逐一放進冰箱和櫥櫃，毫不在意剛剛承認了「也許有」想念自己。雖然他們向來口沒遮攔、愛說幹話，但自從近日兩人確立戀人關係後，用玩笑口吻說出的甜言蜜語彷彿添上了新的意涵，有時候也讓Eddy不知道應該怎麼理解。

Brett關上冰箱門，轉身看到Eddy從袋子拿出來的最後一件東西，眼睛立刻亮了起來：「是珍珠奶茶！只有一杯喔，我的呢？」說罷嘟起小嘴，用充滿怨念的眼神看著Eddy。

Eddy皺眉：「你不能喝啦！你忘了醫生說甚麼了？」

Brett拖長聲音撒嬌：「可是我已經好很多了陳醫生，拜托嘛！」還走過來抓住Eddy雙手，對他狂貶眼睛。

明知道對方可憐兮兮的樣子是裝出來的（拍Twoset影片磨練過的演技在這種時候大派用場），但誰能拒絕他的軟語懇求？何況他確實已經好了不少。

「好啦，就一口。」

Brett一聲歡呼，飛快放開Eddy雙手去拿那杯珍珠奶茶，熟練地用吸管插破封膜，喝了一大口。雖然不是Brett習慣的甜度，但他還是滿足地長吁了一口氣，瞇起眼睛、語氣誇張地說：「嗯！這真的太好喝了！謝謝Eddy，我太愛你了！」

看著Brett一氣呵成的動作、聽著他臉不紅氣不喘的隨口告白，Eddy小聲反駁：「你愛的明明就是珍珠奶茶好不啦。」

當然音樂家的聽力是不容小覷的，Brett聞言忍不住好笑：「幹嘛吃珍珠奶茶的醋啦？」順手把珍奶放回Eddy面前。

「我哪有。我問你喔，珍珠奶茶和咖啡你會選哪個？上次拍Tiktok的時候你差點選了咖啡。」

「又是這個問題，你以為你是Edwina嗎？」

提到Edwina，昨天Edwina對長號手的後續提問立刻自動在Eddy腦海重播：「你覺得你會像沉迷咖啡那樣為我著迷嗎？」說實話，Eddy自己也不太確定。Brett是個敢愛敢恨的人，他愛小提琴的心至今不變，對珍奶和咖啡的喜愛亦亳不隠藏；不過他在以前的訪問也說過戀愛是不可靠的東西。那他對Eddy的愛意呢？

Eddy不敢直問，捏著嗓子用Edwina的高音說：「不要迴避問題。」

等待有選擇困難症的Brett回答的同時，Eddy一邊托著腮喝著珍奶，一邊思考起同一個問題。在Eddy心目中，咖啡好喝之餘也是工作的必需品，讓他們有精神、有力氣走得更遠；如果咖啡代表了Brett工作狂的一面，那珍奶就是他們日常感情累積的見證，讓他想到他們大學時無數次一起說說笑笑，到橋那邊買一公升的珍珠奶茶喝，消磨了太多有彼此相伴的時光……

Brett的聲音打斷了他的胡思亂想：「問錯問題了吧，你應該問的是『珍珠奶茶、咖啡，還是我？』」

Eddy一口珍珠奶茶幾乎噴了出來。

他定了定神，抬頭看到Brett因為想出了自覺絕妙的回應而沾沾自喜的神情，忍不住皺皺鼻子、偷偷嘆了口氣。Brett就是這樣思路跳脫、不按常理出牌的一個人，誰知道他在想甚麼呢？

大概是Eddy的表情瞞不住人，也可能是Brett真的接收到他的腦電波，Brett本來還在嬉皮笑臉、瘋狂挑眉，和Eddy對上眼後突然頓了一頓，然後略略收斂笑容，神情變得溫柔：「我會選你。不管另一個選項是甚麼。」語氣說不出的篤定。

「Brett...」

Brett繞過桌子站到他身旁，揉了揉他的頭髮：「你難道不知道嗎？我早就選好啦。」說罷傾身給他一個甜膩、纏綿的吻。

比任何珍珠奶茶都要甜。

Brett放開他的駝色外套，微喘著氣、笑嘻嘻地說：「你嘴裏還有珍珠奶茶的味道耶，看來我是賺到了——」

Eddy不等他說完，用自己（可能真的還帶著珍奶味道）的唇再次堵上了他的嘴。對方熱烈的回應把他最後一點點不確定的感覺都一掃而空，也彷彿回答了他沒說出口的問題：Brett愛他、為他著迷，毋庸置疑的。

看來他Eddy Chen也沒有選錯人嘛，他迷迷糊糊地想，融化在對方的親吻裡。

**Author's Note:**

> ~~喜歡的話請accent the kudos button，更歡迎留言告訴我（喂~~


End file.
